User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Blocky Misadventures! "Sky City!" Season 1, Episode 1, Part 4!
It Is night time and Steve And Milo are sneaking around The Founder's Castle Tho Something whatever right very eh... Nvm?...* Milo: >:) So... How do ya get in? Steve: *Picks up a rose* *Smells at it* AH! Flower... Right eh!!? Ya think she loves roses? That Founder? :D Milo: We are not focusing about flowers now, Steve! We are trying to get in! Steve: Oh, Ok then! Eh heh... :P *Takes the rose in his pocket* Steve: Right... So... ½? Milo: FOCUS! Pls?... :( Steve: Oh, Sorry! Now i know! Milo: What? Steve: Eh, Well... How to get in!... Milo: Excellent!... Steve: Here! *Steve picks up alot of dirt blocks and he is going up with them and then he finally is up!* Steve: Phew, There! Now this works come on... Milo? :O Milo: *Runs Away* HA! HA! See Ya, Your Dork! XD Bye!... Steve: GRRR! He tricked me! >:( I show him, This tho is the last time Milo mostly messes... With me!... ???: Hello?... Steve: What? *Alexandra appears* Alexandra: Hi, Steve! :) ;) Steve: ALEXANDRA!? Dude now... How did ya get here? Alexandra: Do not ask me, ask him! *She points at somebody!* Professor Liber: Hi, Steve!... (Professor Liber/Libs is a librarian villager now ah it also is a smart talking villager btw so Steve understand him!) Steve: PROFESSOR LIBER!?... How did ya two get in this castle... Whatever it is? It is impossible, guards everywhere! And ya two made it? Liber: Yes, Steve, Ya see... Me and Alexandra someway did make it so we used one of my cool machines... Then we did make it man oh it works nobody saw us! Alexandra: Btw, Steve! Why you is here dude? Steve: Well, long story guys now... Liber: Btw, we was going on a vacation Notch said to us we needed to btw that's why he made us go to this city tho and btw Steve what ya try saying? Steve: As i said... GRRR!... Stupid Notch! Hey c mon! Notch blocked me from our real world, then i am here and Herobrine also lol is here so let's see he lied to a queen that i was evil and now i am wanted and now somebody named Milo helped me but now he just leaved me here... Stupid Noob Milo! Grrr... >:) (Yes, Angry smiling face just because Steve wants to do his revenge later!...) Alexandra: No wonder why, You are an evil person Steve, that's why you are a wanted person so eh... And dude now are well pretty well deserved by this beautiful Milo guy! Steve: Why You heavy yelling... >:( *Steve attacks Alexandra and they fight now* Liber: I... Let's stop this in on now oh... STOP! YA TWO! >:( Steve and Alexandra: Sigh, Sorry Liber! ;( Liber: It is ok, guys! Good still... Why have ya been here tho Steve? Steve: Idk why? Finding Herobrine stopping him?... Right, i will... Once and for all until he might kill The Founder! Alexandra: And? Right XD Then hey Ah eh right... Then have going to stop him! Liber: Right! Steve: Let's Go! :D *They all three gets on going and they find a button somewhere* Steve: Oh, what do this button do? :) *Steve presses it* *Three minecarts appears* Steve: Dude, so cool! :D Alexandra: I love this things! Btw, Sorry for being going a jerk to ya, Steve! ;( Steve: It is ok tho i someway forgive you... Ya my friend remember? Alexandra: Right!... *They all three goes gets into the minecarts and the minecarts gets going* *Everybody loved the ride except Professor Liber* Steve: WHEEEE!!!! :D HANDS IN THE AIR! Alexandra: YAY! WHEEEEEEEEE! I FEELS LIKE A YOUNGER GIRL AGAIN! :D Liber: WHOOOAAA! D: I DO NOT WANNA DIE! ;( Steve: Almost There! *They all three suddenly stop and Liber fell lol even out of the minecart* Liber: AAAHHHH! D: *Liber crashed into a wall with his head* Liber: OF!... *He gets dizzy* Ow, That hurt... I is wanting my mommy, my daddy, and my teddy bear!... *Liber faints* Steve: So, Dude? Wake Up! We have to go! Liber: *Wakes up* Ah, Well... Here: I am not dead, i was sleeping ya maroon! Why you think i died? I hates rides... Alexandra: But i love them! XD Steve: Same! XD Liber:... -_- *Looks at camera* Steve: What is this? *Steve was chests* *Steve even very goes to a chest opens it on up and notice a...* Steve: WHAT THE BLOCK!? :O Liber: Watch your language! Steve, Why the swearing goes in negative gross!... Steve: So? Something is weird... Alexandra: What is it? Liber: Huh? Steve: *Picks up an egg now* Steve: See? :D Eggs! ;( We have these in our world, spawn eggs? Really?? Sigh... Idk how, tho... *Steve then throws it on a wall and a pig is also spawned in there* Steve: See? It is just like our land! Alexandra: Yes! 1! IKR? Liber: Strange? Idk Why? Well... Alexandra: Something is weird... ???: BAWK! Alexandra: AH! *Alexandra is afraid and right and she jumped in Liber's arms* Alexandra: What was that? :( Liber: Wut? ???: BAWK! Alexandra: AAAH! ???: BAWK! Alexandra: THAT SOUND! ;( Steve: Oh, let's check! Alexandra: *Shakes then stop and looks at the Liber then smiled at him but Liber drop her down* OW! That wasn't nice, i am a girl ya know? Nah let's go!... *All three is going* Steve: What the?... *Steve sees a white head with a crown behind eh good heh grass block then it hides and runs around and stops and see them* Huh? A chicken? Alexandra: Aw, What a cutie i uh want it! :3 Liber: Hmmm... Chicken! :D Yum! Steve: NO! We are not eating it, Liber!! >:( It is important! Liber: Grrr, Fine! Steve: Btw, could the chicken... Make the spawn eggs? :/ Alexandra: Idk? Chicken eggs in our land is white... Oh let me guess... So eh you is too stupid in a way eh tho so is you stupid ya forgot the chickens are white eggs? XD Steve: AH!? EH!? WHAT!? I am not stupid pal uh ugh now omg the man is angry! :) Z:(... Alexandra: Dude, now right are you dude uh dats impossible ya is a maroon! :) XD Steve: GRRR! >:( I will "Egg" Ya! >:( Alexandra: XD! *Runs around* Can't catch me! XD Steve: ALEXANDRA! >:( Zero lives? Good i kill ya! Liber: Wait, stop, that! STOP! *Steve and Alexandra stops running around and looks at Liber right now tho gosh right* Liber: What if... GASPS! Steve: What? Liber: LOL Ah maybe this is important?... Steve: Wut?... :/ *Then they all three hears a door open and something grabs Alexandra and Liber and throws them away* *It Was The Founder Well It's 'Obvious!'* *Herobrine goes in as well* The Founder: I KNEW IT! I knew ya would steal from me! >:( Steve: What ya talking about?... *Steve even very suddenly holds the chicken without knowing it guys yes so and now dat only makes The Founder On for 'angry mode' now!* Steve: Oh! Uh Oh!... *Looks at her and laugh nervous there* Heh, Heh!... :)... :( The Founder: Herobrine was right, ya is a real thief? What ya doing now guy? Sending two idiot friends here to teamwork stealing the chicken too!?... >:( Steve: EH? HEY! They are not idiots is now you! The Founder: WHAT!? Steve: EH then... You is a witch! The Founder: WHAAAT!? >:( Steve: Uh! Oh! Herobrine: Slay Him, Founder! >:) *Liber then sneaks meanwhile Steve argues uh good ugh with Herobrien and The Founder and he takes the chicken and try to eat it right now or whatever* Liber: Yum! Chicken... Is Served! *Tries to eat him... Her? Well, ignore the him part btw* The Founder: Huh? What? *Sees and notices Liber tries to eat the chicken* GASPS! *She holds a stick and hits Liber's head and he faints* Steve: That wasn't nice! >:( The Founder: He tried to eat my baby chicken ya tweet! >:( Alexandra: Leave Steve Alone, Ya Witch! >:( The Founder: YA CALLING ME WITCH TOO!?... That's it, you is a loser... Alexandra: Right? Dude are ya insulting me? GASPS! Ya are?... The Founder: Oh, Oh, That's right, You is a stupid ginger! Z:) Alexandra: GASPS!... ;( *Cries so much* Steve: That was rude! >:( The Founder: Right? The gosh eh are you really in a nice guy either? Rude? Uh so are you! >:) Dork! Steve: What? Herobrine: Shall i throw them in the cell, Miss Founder? >:) The Founder: Sure, Herobrine! Steve: WAIT! Before he threw me in... Here, take this! ;( *Steve throws a rose to The Founder Tho...* The Founder: Oh, That's nice tho?... :/ *Herobrine throws in all of them and he closes however the cell and leaves* The Founder: Oh? *Looks at the rose now so tho and now she walks so k away too now* Hmmm?... :( Herobrine: Next time, i will slay them, mostly by myself! >:) (End of Part 4!) I did it? I AM DONE WITH PART 4? RIGHT! YAY! :D (So yes, i did now in Sunday don't worry i do on Monday and Saturday too this was only Sunday uh now ok?...) Category:Blog posts